


Law and Aw-der

by Madamrussia13



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Then you become a nanny, This is thanks to me readying to much of Thirst Order's Tumblr page, You Work at a daycare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamrussia13/pseuds/Madamrussia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to the Thirst Order's Tumblr page this was born.<br/>You are a daycare worker, who just so happens to be the one who's the person to open and lock up the place. This means you spend a lot of time with Hux's daughter, Kara, who somehow rangles you into becoming her nanny. And with Hux seeing you all the time you begin to crush on the distant lawyer. How could this play out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It really wasn't your first career choice you admit, but working at a daycare wasn't as bad as you'd alway made it out to be. You were currently trying to get your master's degree in teaching at the nearby college via night classes, but with each passing day, you grew closer and closer to the decision that you should stay at the daycare full time. “Hey, Miss (y/n)!” A familiar voice calls. It's Kara Hux, she's the daughter of the prestigious lawyer, A. Hux. Or at least that's what you've gathered from what her grandmother tells you, and that one time you saw the license plate to their family car. But you've never met or seen the man.  
“Hello, Kara, right on time, as usual.” You ruffle her red hair that's in an Elsa fishtail braid. “Care to help me set up?” You ask her. She was always the first kid there and the last to leave, so you've spent a lot of time with her, being more of a glorified teacher’s assistant than anything else. “What are we going to do today?” Kara asks. You lead her to the easel in the back. “We're going to make pictures of our families and share them with the class, have a snack, then some outdoor time. After that, I think it's going to be a free play day. Does that sound fun?” Kara puts a chubby finger to her chin. “Can we eat a snack while we make our pictures?” You shrug. “Sure, as long as it's something dry. Like goldfish or cereal. Sound good?” Kara nods vigorously.  
After that, you two set out the large sheets of paper, crayons, and snack bowls for the other kids. When you're nearly done is when more kids come flooding in. You explain the rules of the picture by showing the one you'd made last night, and as expected, boys stay on one side of the table and girls sat on the other. “Oh, and we'll give a minute to the audience to ask questions or give compliments on the drawing.” You tell them. “Yes, Miss (y/n).” They all say in unison.  
You quietly check your phone as you wait for the kids to finish. Catching up on the latest news and what have you. Of course, ever so often you'll read some scandalous smut, but that's usually reserved your home time. “Miss (y/n)! I finished!” James, a small boy with brown hair says. “What?! No fair, I haven't even finished myself yet.” Landry, another boy, says. You hop off your teacher stool to break up this soon to be fight. “It's alright if James finished first. If you look, he hasn't even touched his snack and yours is nearly gone. You both were focused on different things, and that's okay. There's no need to argue.” You say.  
“I guess so,” Landry says with a frumpy face. “Don't frump like that or your face will freeze that way.” You say with a little laugh. “That's not true!” A girl, Minnie, shouts out. “My sister in the Butterfly room told me so!” You don't know what to say so you just pat her on the head. “So, when you're done come bring your paper and yourself onto the circle rug. Please, and thank you.” A few kids jump up and rush to the washed out carpet so they can sit on a certain spot. Others make finishing touches. And others... Just need more time. “Miss (y/n), can I go first?” One of the children asks you. “No! I wanna go first!” Another yells.  
“Hold your horses. Why don't I just pick from the magic hat? We'll go clockwise around the rug.” The two kids look at each other and huff. “I guess that can work.” One huff. “Great. Sit down and I'll get the hat.” By this time all the kids are sitting on the carpet. “Alright, who's gonna go first.” You say in a singsong voice. You reach into the felt wizard hat and reach for a name. “Brenna.” You call. Brenna, a blonde girl, with a fake strip of purple in it, came to the front of the room.  
After a long while of talking about silly pets and dead grandparents, Kara stands to tell about her poster. It's just as large as the others, but she's only has three people on it. “This is me,” she points to the small stick figure. “This is my grandma,” she points to the stick figure to her right. “And that's my dad.” She points to the other stick figure that's frowning. “Questions?” She asks brightly. “Where's your mom?” One of the boys asks. “Um, she's not with us.” Kara seems uncomfortable. “So she's dead?” Another boy asks. “No.” Kara looks away from the class. “Then what happened to her?” A girl asks. “I need to go potty.” Kara sniffles and flees the room.  
“Alright, everyone stay here I'll be right back.” You say, following Kara. “Hey, Finn, can you take care of my kids for a second? One's having... Issues and I need to make sure she's okay.” You ask Finn, another teacher there. “Of course. I'll bring them into the Butterfly Room.” Finn says with a smile. “Thanks, you're a lifesaver.” You leave Finn to resume your search for Kara. You try to open the bathroom, but it's locked. “Kara?” You call. “Go away!” She yells back. “Kara, honey, please come out. Let's talk.”  
“No! You're gonna make me go back and I don't wanna.” She says with a humph. “I understand that, and I won't do anything you're not comfortable with. If you don't want to go back, you can stay with me while I man the front office for Mr. Finn. Does that sound reasonable?” You don't get an answer straight away. Instead, Kara opens the door slowly. “You promise I don't have to go back?” You nod. “Not until pickup time.” She contemplates your words and holds out her hand. “Daddy always say a proper agreement isn't truly sealed until you shake hands.” You look at her confused but shake her hand anyways.  
“There. Now... Can I go to your desk?” She asks sheepishly. “Of course. We'll stay at the front until your grandma comes to get you. Now come with me. I hear they got a new season of Glitter Force on Netflix. And I just so happen to know what Finn’s password is.” Kara giggles as I take her to the front office.  
\--Later---  
“Alright, goodbye everyone. I'll see you all tomorrow!” You call as the kid's exit with their parents. “Where's my grandma?” Kara asks, pulling on your pant leg. “I don't know sweetie, but don't worry. We'll give her an hour, but if she doesn't show up, we'll call her and your father. And if neither of them can come. I'll take you home.” You take her small hand in yours. “I'm sure she'll be here. But in the meantime. Would you like for me to tell you a story?” Kara nods and you pull her aside. “Alright. What kind of story?” Kara thinks for a moment.  
“One about a princess that... Secretly goes to a ball at.... Um... A rival kingdoms castle! Oh! And she falls in love with their prince.” Kara explains. “Alright. One forbidden love story coming up.” You rub your hands together before starting the story as any good story should start. “Once upon a time, there was a princess, named, um, what's our princess’ name?” You ask. “Princess Sparkle,” Kara says proudly. “Right. Well, Princess Sparkle was the princess of Jewelkon but she heard that across the lake, a masquerade ball was being held at Jewelkon’s rivals home. That land was called Strickton. Though she knew she shouldn't go to the ball, she felt like she absolutely had to. So, in the dead of night-”  
“But what about her bedtime? My daddy always says that every princess has a proper bedtime.” Kara interrupts. “Well, she's sneaking out, after her bedtime, because she really wants to go to this ball.” You quickly check the time. It was nearly seven. “Kara, how's about we continue this story later. I need to call your grandma.” You reach over to the phone but before you can even touch it you hear a knock on the front door. “Daddy!” Kara yells. You turn to see a tall, fair-skinned, red-headed man in a black suit at the daycare’s front door. The man seems angered by the excessive glare he’s giving you. “That’s your father?” You ask Kara, who’s trying to push open the door. “Yeah! Can you help me open the door for him?”  
“Uh, sure.” You open the door to let the strange man in. “Daddy! Why are you here?” Kara asks, latching onto the man’s leg. He hardly seems phased by it as he looks at his phone. “Your grandmother is having her hip fixed. She fell down the stairs.” He says in an even, monotoned voice. “Oh, I’m so sorry.” You say. “Daddy, when’s she gonna be back?” Kara asks. “I don’t know. But until then I’ll have to get you a nanny. Maybe I can have Ben’s new wife check on you every so often.” He mutters. “Get Miss (y/n) to be my nanny!” Kara declares. “Who?” He looks away from his phone. “Um, that’d be me, um, sir.” You give an awkward wave. He looks you up and down before pulling out a card. “You’ll start tomorrow.”  
“But I can’t just-” You try to decline but his eyes just narrow. “How much do you make now?” He asks. “Um.” Your eyes go wide. “Whatever it is, time it by ten.” He says, looking back at his phone. “Well, I mean, um.” You’re flabbergasted. “Say, you’ll do it Miss (y/n). Please!” Kara begs. “Uh, I guess I could do a test run, of what it would be like.” You say cautiously. “Great.” Kara’s father quickly scribbles something on the back of the card and hands it to you. “You can have your ‘test run’ this Friday. I’m going to a work function at seven, you can take care of Kara until I get back.” He abruptly turns with Kara still on his leg. “What did I just get myself into?” You mutter. Watching the sleek, black Jaguar drive off.


	2. The Test Run

After a reluctant call to Mr. Hux, you were given the instruction to take Kara home on that Friday with the address he'd text you. Of course, with his function starting at seven, his sleek Jaguar is still in the driveway of his lavish house when you arrive. “Don't knock.” Kara says. “Daddy hates when people knock. Ring the bell.” You do as she asks and a sharp pinging sound hits your ears. “I can see why people knock.” You mutter before Hux opens the door. “Good, you're here.” He says, not actually seeming happy to see you.  
“Right. Well, is there anything else I should know about your house or anything?” You ask. “No, appropriate activities are in the booklet on the dining room table.” He says, fixing his collar and slicking a loose hair back. “Do you know how to tie a tie Miss (y/n)?” He asks, holding the red fabric in his hand. “Uh, yeah? Why?” It seemed odd for a man of his pedigree to be asking what you thought he was asking. “I need you to tie my tie. My mother usually does it but she's not here.” You have to hold back an eye roll. “Sure.” You say through a forced smile. You were here to take care of Kara till her grandmother got out of the hospital. Not take care of your employer.  
You take the fabric from him and he flips up his collar to start your tie tieing. You focus as hard as you can on the tie and not on how close the two of you are. “There.” You say, flattening the tie. You step away from him and look up at him to see his stone cold face looking back at you. “Follow the booklet to a T. I'll be back later.” He say before grabbing his keys and exiting the house.  
“He likes you.” Kara says with a giggle. “What are you talking about?” You ask, feeling a bit of a blush on your cheeks. “I don't mean to sound rude, but your father is... He's just... You know.”  
“A narcissistically materialistic man who has very little time for his daughter?” She finishes. “Yeah. That.” You sigh. “What does the booklet say?” You ask, picking Kara up. “I don't know how to read cursive.” Kara says, grabbing the booklet and opening it. You set her down in her booster chair to read the booklet and sure enough, the whole thing is in handwritten cursive. “I can hardly read this.” You say. “Daddy always writes like this. Uncle Ben always makes fun of him for it. He says it really feminniny. Femi-feminee. He says it's really girly.”  
“Well, I don't think I could deny that.” You say under your breath. “Well, how's about I get you a snack while I decode this thing?” Kara nods. “Yes please. There's some Grammy Bears in that cabinet.” You nod, pouring the small girl a small bowl and setting it in front of her at the table. “So, I think after this snack we can do an activity. Then a bath and then I'll get you into your PJ’s, and finish off with a bedtime story.” You put the book down. “That doesn't seem to hard.” Kara nods in agreement.  
“Can we do finger paints?” Kara asks with her mouth full. “I don't see why not. Finish your snack and I'll find the paints.” You scour around the house for these paints until you find some sampler paints in the upstairs closet. “This'll do.” You say to yourself, grabbing the small cans. “Kara! Are you done with your snack?” When you return to the dining room Kara has an empty bowl and some construction paper in front of her. “I found some paper for us.” She says, handing you her empty bowl. “Thank you Kara.” You set the paints out for her before throwing the bowl into the sink. “What are we going to make?” You ask the small, red-headed girl.  
“Let's make the castle from that story you told me.” She dips her finger into the green paint. “Um, what does it look like?” You laugh at her confused face. “Well-” You lean over to show her how to use the the colors when a large orange tabby jumps onto the table. You yelp in surprise causing you to spill some paint onto your shirt and pants. You groan. “Millicent!” Kara cries, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Her yellow sun dress was covered in green paint. “I guess it’s time for that bath.” You say, scooping her up into your arms, not caring if you're both covered in green. “I'll just get the table cleaned up afterwards, and was our clothes before your father gets home. It'll be a cinch.” You set her down onto the bathroom tiled floor. “Do you want a bubble bath?” You ask. Kara squeals with joy.  
“I'll take that as a yes.” You say, starting the water. “Hot or cold?” You ask, reaching for the knobs. “Medium!” Kara says. You nod and start the water. Kara insisted on putting the bubble in on her own, but you helped a little. “Okay, you hope in, I'll be right back. I'm going to clean the table and get you some new clothes.” You quickly rid the table of the now stained green tarp you'd laid down earlier and grabbed Kara’s night clothes off her bed. “Okay. I'm back.” You say, entertaining the bathroom again, mildly out of breath.  
“Haha! You look silly.” Kara says as you sit on the tiled floor to help wash her hair. “Well, green was never really my color.” You joke. “I think it's your color now!” Kara jokes back. “Oh hush you. Don't make me take away that bedtime story I was gonna read before bed.” Kara’s eyes go wide at your mock threat. “Y-you wouldn't really do that, right?” You shake your head. “Of course not, sweetheart.” You rinse the soap out of her hair and reach for the towel. “Now,” you pop the drain open. “Stand and I'll dry you off.” Kara remains in the tube. “Is there something wrong? We're both girls here. We both look the same.” You say, lifting the towel but Kara still remains unmoved.  
“No we don't.” She points to your chest. “You have those and I don't. My mom called them dirty pillows. I don't know why though.” Kara explains. “Well... that aside, I’ll close my eyes and you can just wrap yourself in the towel.” Kara nods and you close your eyes. You wait as you hear the sloshing of the last bit of water in the tub and then the towel is taken from your hands. “Okay, you can look now.” Kara says. You open your eyes to see her swaddled in her Wonder Woman towel. You ruffle her head with the sewn on hood. “I’ll give you a moment to get dressed. If you need me just yell. I’ll make you a snack, but I have to go wash my clothes.” Kara nods. “I’m a big girl. I can do this. And I don’t need a snack right now.”  
“Alright, knock before opening the laundry room if you need me.” You give her another ruffle before departing for the laundry room. It takes you a while to even find the thing but once you do it takes you another while to get the paint covered clothes off yourself to where you're left only in your non-matching, red bra and purple painties. You sigh as you throw the clothes into the washing machine. You thought you must have looked ridiculous, standing there with nothing but your unmentionables to cover you. You even had to throw in your socks, so your feet were freezing on the cold tiles.  
However, it was about to get a lot worse. Just as the washing cycle was about to end, Hux came home to see his daughter, sitting alone, stroking Millicent and eating the Grammy Bears right out of the box. “Where is Miss (y/n).” Hux asks, a little on edge. “In the laundry room.” Kara replies. “And why is she in there?” Hux pinches the bridge of his nose. “Because she’s washing the clothes that got dirty when we were painting.” That was the last straw. He had specifically said that there were no paints in the house in his very specific booklet and that she should just have Kara draw with crayons instead. “I’ll be right back.” Hux said in an agitated tone. “Daddy! Wait!” Kara calls, trying to stop him from coming in on you. “You can’t she’s-” It was too late. He’d opened the door to you putting your wet clothes into the dryer. You were bent over and didn’t look back right away when you said, “Kara, I told you to knock when you-” You finally turn after shutting the dryer door to look at your employer staring at you. His eyes seemed empty and his mouth was agape.  
It was then that you screamed, followed by, “GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!” You shoved him out the door and slammed it shut. Your face was bright red. You put your cold, clammy hands on your burning face to calm yourself. “I'm dead. Or maybe this is just a hallucination. Or I'm actually asleep on the couch.” You groan. The dryer buzzes, signing that your clothes were dry. “Nope. None of the above.” You say, pulling your now clean clothes out and putting them back on.  
You poke your head out of the door cautiously. All you had to do was grab your purse and run. Tell Hux it was of no charge, just happy to help, right? “Let's do this.” You mutter before darting for your purse. You grab it, rub Kara’s head goodbye, and just as you reach for the doorknob you feel a chilling hand on your shoulder. “Wait, if you would, Miss (y/n).” Hux says, reaching for his wallet. You stand there with burning cheeks.  
He pulls out a hundred dollar bill and folds it between his fingers. Just before you can grab it he pulls it away and says, “I'd like to see more of you, another time.” He places the hundred dollar bill in your hand and opens the door for you to leave. You do, but in a gaze. What in the hell did he mean by that?!


	3. Welcome to Your Well Decorated Hell

It was Sunday. The sun was shining, birds were chirping... and you were having none of it. It was actually around noon when you rolled over to look at your alarm. You groan as you open your phone to see six missed calls... all from Hux. You whine, wanting to throw your phone, but instead just roll onto your other side and cover your head in your comforter. Maybe if you ignore it, it’ll just go away.  
Then your ringtone plays again and you can’t ignore it as it plays over and over again. You growl and pick it up. You open it without looking at the contact. “What?!” You yell. “Miss (y/n)?” Kara’s timid voice says from the other end of the phone. “Oh. Oh, Kara, I’m sorry for shouting. Is there something you need? Does your father know your calling? Are you okay?” You ask in a soothing, soft voice. “I’m okay, but, Daddy wanted me to ask you...” she pauses, then whispers, “If you’d like to be my nanny forevers.” You’re both awestruck and scared by this news. “Wha-what did you say?” You ask.  
“Well, Daddy said you did a good job and that I was a good girl. So he asked if I’d like you to be my forevers nanny on the weekends and I said yes, so I been calling you all morning to tell you.” She seemed so happy, but you had night classes to think about. Maybe you could just do online classes, and Hux did pay you really well, even for just a test run. “Um, yeah. Who-who’s with you now?” You ask wondering how a nearly five-year-old got ahold of their father’s phone. “We’re visiting my grandma in the hospital. I said I wanted to play Cut the Rope on Daddy’s phone, but I snuck away and called you instead. Pretty smart huh?”  
“Um, yeah, brilliant, but, I'd like to talk to your father before really saying yes.” You rest your phone on your head and neck, pulling a fresh pair of pants on. “Okay. I'll get him.” You try to stop her but how can you stop a hyperactive five-year-old? “Miss. (Y/n)?” You hear Hux’s voice say. You suck a little air in. Your chest tightens around your heart and you cheeks start to burn. “Yes. Um, Kara called me.” You say, mentally facepalming yourself. Of course, he knows she took his phone, she just gave it back to him. “I see. Well, I suppose now is a good time as any. Miss. (Y/n), I’d like you to care for my daughter every time I can not until my mother returns. And I'm fully aware of your night classes, which you'll still be able to go to. Unless I have a nightly work function. Do I make myself clear?”  
“Yessir!” You squeak. You can hear Hux chuckle a little. “Good, also, I'd like you to move into our guest room, I think it'll be much easier, don't you?” Lord have mercy on your soul. If this is how he talked for court it's no surprise he so high up as he is. So sensually persuasive. “Um, sure. I'll pack some things. When would you like me over?” You gulp and push some hair out of your face. “As soon as possible.” He says before abruptly hanging up. The phone slips from your hand in shock. The full shock of the Pandora’s box you’d just opened. You were moving in with a man you'd practically just met, and you had to basically stop your in campus classes until Kara’s grandmother recovers. Which could take much longer than you anticipated.  
“I'm so stupid!” You yell, slapping your palm onto your forehead multiple times. “I'll just call him back and tell him I can't accept these conditions.” You pick up and open your phone but hover over the call button. “But...” you head swirls with thoughts of Kara. “Kara needs me, and he'll be gone most of the time.” You put your phone down and start to pack. It was only going to be for a little while, only until his mother was better, right? Right!  
After putting only the essentials in the suitcase, you resign from your apartment, you place your things into your car and drive to Hux’s house without looking back at your complex. “I’m okay, I’m okay, I’m okay.” You repeat over and over as you walk towards to house. You ring the doorbell and knock lightly. “Hello?” It was kinda silly to think someone was home. Hux and Kara were at the Hospital, but it didn’t hurt to be polite. You give the bell another ring, just to be sure and low and behold, the door opened. A woman with auburn hair in tight curls and chilling red eyes(most likely contacts) stood before you.  
“Hello there.” She says, giving you a large smile. “You must be (y/n)! My husband just got off the phone with Hux. He told us all about you.” You were awestruck. This woman looked like she could kill you with a paper clip, and yet, she was such a ray of sunshine. “Well, come on in!” She grabs your arm and pulls you inside. “Mari! Is that Hux’s new play thing?” A gruff, male voice calls from the kitchen. Mari pulls you towards it. “Ben, that’s rude. Look at her blush. She obviously doesn’t like your comments on her and Hux’s relationship.” The man, Ben, had shoulder-length, jet black hair, and deep brown eyes that also looked like they could kill you. He rolls the sleeves up on his blue button-down and gives you a once over. “You seem like his type, so, you’re probably getting perks, right?”  
“I mean- I don’t- Who are you?” You ask, trying to get all your questions out at once. “Oh! How rude of me!” Mari says. “I’m Marida Solo, and this is my magnificent husband, Ben Solo.” As she explains who they are, she twirls over to her husband and latches herself to his arm. “We’re housesitting till Hux and Kara get back.” I open my mouth to says something when an earsplitting cry comes from upstairs. “Mamma! Mamma!” A young boy’s voice yells as he’s little, bare feet paddle down the stairs. “Mamma! Freddy stole my binkies again!” The small boy says, grabbing onto Mari’s leg. “He’s lying!” Another boy says, joining us in the kitchen. “Fredric Anthony Solo. What did you do to Matty?” Mari’s voice was soft, but it made you shiver with the darkness that lurked beneath the words.  
“W-well, he was taking up all the bed and kept kicking me, so I took that stupid binkies he still has.” Freddy pointed his finger at Matty who was quivering behind Mari’s leg. “You return Matty’s binkies before I get to three, and you march yourselves right back upstairs. Understand?” Freddy nods and quickly takes Matty’s hand and drags him back up the stairs. Mari didn’t even have to start counting. “I love you,” Ben says, giving Mari a passionate kiss on the lips. “I knew marrying you was the best decision I ever made.” Mari giggled. “Hun, you married a Wiccan girl. You knew what powers I had.” He presses his forehead to hers. “Oh, I know.” Mari giggles again.  
You clear your throat. “Um, hi, I’m still here.” You point out, giving a small wave. “Right! Sorry about that!” Mari says, removing herself from a saddened Ben. Suddenly the front door opens and a squeal can be heard. “(Y/n)!” Kara’s voice rings out as she flies in for a hug. “Oof. Hi, Kara. How are you?” You ask, picking her up. “I’m fine. And daddy’s good too.” She turns to point at Hux, who’s (shockingly) on his phone. “Hux! How’s your park of the firm doing?” Ben asks. Hux’s eyebrow twitches. “It’s fine, Ben.” He strolls over to us casually. “And Mari, how are the boys?” He finally turns off his phone and makes eye contact with me. “Oh, they’re right upstairs if Miss Kara wants to see if they can play.” Kara starts to bounce in my arms in delight.  
“Miss (y/n), can you come with?” You nod and take her upstairs. “Freddy! Matty!” Kara calls, opening every door she comes to until the door at the end of the hall opens, with a shy Matt behind it. “K-Kara?” Matt rubs his eye with his free hand and Kara rushes to hug him. “Matty!” She squishes her face to his. “Aw, look at the lovebirds,” Freddy says. “W-we’re not lovebirds!” Matt says, trying to pull away. “Why not?” Kara asks, loosening her grip. “B-because.” Matt’s eyes were wide. He seemed to have found himself between a rock and a hard place. “But I don’t have cooties! Remember! Your mom gave me the antidote!” Kara says, getting teary eyed. “Do you not wanna be friends anymore?” She asks. Matt’s eyes grow even wider. “Never!” He says, and brings her into a hug. You smile.  
“Alright, you little ones.” You say, clapping your hands together to get their attention. “What game do you wanna play?” Freddy looks at you with narrowed eyes. “Big people can’t play our games. There to big!” He declares. Kara looks at you. “Right.” She goes over to you and motions for you to get down to her level. Once you do, she puts her hand on your shoulder. “Sorry Miss (y/n). We’ll play big girl games later.” She pats your shoulder and disappears with the boys back into the room. With a confused mindset, you make your way back downstairs. “I think I just got booted from-” You say, turning into the kitchen, but no one was there.  
You look out the window to see Ben and Hux smoking on the back patio. The window above the sink was open slightly, so you moved to give them privacy, but then you heard your name fall from Ben’s lips and you knew you had to listen in. It wasn’t snooping if they were talking about you, right?  
“All I’m saying is that she looks like Miriam,” Ben says, taking a long drag from his cigarette. “She does not. Her eyes are much brighter and her hair isn’t even the same length or style as Miriam’s.” Hux interjects. “I meant her face dumbass. Her hair and the brightness of her eyes has nothing to do with it. Her facial structure and body type fits Miriam’s. You can’t deny it.” Hux huffs. “Whatever, it wasn’t my idea to hire her anyways. Kara really wanted to see her more and so I complied.” Hux turns a little and lights another cigarette. “Hehe, whatever floats your boat, Army.” Ben teases.  
“Trying to see if you’ve got a chance?” Mari’s voice was chilling against your neck. You squeaked in surprise. “N-no! I was just about to close the window, that’s all!” You were a stuttering mess as you shut the window. “Uh huh. Sure, and I’m a woodland fairy.” She pops open a glass soda bottle. “But really, though. He likes you. Like more than I’ve ever seen him like a person. I’m pretty sure, with the right clothes, he’d pop one just looking at you.” She gestures to your body and suddenly you like of every imperfection you’d ever possessed. “That’s- that’s just silly. I’m not even that pretty. I mean, I’ve never even dated anyone before! I’ve never even been kissed!”  
“Nev-never been kissed?” Mari asked. You nod. “Well, that is a problem.” She scrunches her lips. “Hm.” She pauses for a moment. “I’ll be right back.” She says before opening the door that led to the porch. “Hux! Is it okay if we take Kara home with us? She and the boys are having such a good time and I know how much you hate how rowdy that can get.” She calls to them. “Yes, I don’t mind, as long as you don’t-”  
“Great!” She interrupts him with a large smile. “I’ll just leave you with (y/n) then! Have a nice night!” She runs back inside and up the stairs. You’re in a daze. Everything happened so fast. And when your thoughts cleared your face went pure red.  
You were spending the night alone... with Hux.


	4. That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short.... sorry?

You and Hux stood on opposite sides of the Kitchen. He was pouring himself a cup of black coffee, while you were leaning against the peninsula, trying to wrap your head around the situation. “Do you know how to cook?” Hux’s voice made you jump a little. “U-um, sorta. I don’t cook often.” You stutter, making Hux sigh. “Very well. I suppose I’ll make dinner then.” He says. “You may make yourself comfortable. Don’t turn on the TV and don’t mess with anything on a high shelf. Dinner will be done in approximately twenty-seven minutes.” He says, practically shooing you away. “I’m not a child.” You mutter as you make your way to the stairs. “And yet you have the disastrous curiosity of one,” Hux says, the sides of his lips tugging up a bit. Your face goes red and you dart up the stairs to save you any more embarrassment.  
After changing into your night gear, you walk back down the stairs to the smell of cooking meat and pasta. You turn the corner to see Hux in an apron working over the stove. The white shirt he was wearing had the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and he wasn’t wearing any shoes. “That smells good.” You say, sitting on top of the peninsula. Hux scoffs. “I know. I’m the one who’s cooking.” You sigh and rest your head on your palm. “How much longer?” You whine a little. “Just a little longer,” Hux says, annoyed. “You’re worse than Kara, I hope you’ve realized that.” He grumbles. “Did no one ever teach you any manners?” He asks, as if it’s a rhetorical question, but you decide to answer anyways. “Yes, in fact, they did. My mother was very good at that. She basically crammed them down my throat.” You say with a laugh.  
“That’s not something you should joke about,” Hux says, moving to strain out the water from the pasta before going back to the searing meat. “You were blessed with a mother who loved you enough to teach you those things. I never really saw my mother because she had to work to jobs to keep us afloat.” He says. “Oh, I-I’m sorry.” You say, your face feeling hot. Hux sighs. “No matter. It’s in the past. She now lives on one of the small Hawaiian islands, living comfortably. My gift to her for all that she had to do for me.” His slight smile at the memory of his mother soon turned sour. “My father, however, is a different story.” He plates the chicken and pasta, placing it in front of you. “But not one for tonight. Go ahead, eat.” His voice had a commanding tone in it and you couldn’t help but follow his order.  
You let out a moaning sigh. “This is really good.” You say after swallowing. Hux has a slight smile on his face. “I’m glad you like it. But you’d best get used to cooking for yourself. This is the only time I’ll be cooking for you.” You smile. “A once in a lifetime occurrence? I’d best savor this then, right?” Hux rolls his eyes before picking up his own plate. “Do as you wish. I’ll be in my office if you find yourself needing my assistance.” He slowly makes his way to the stair. “Good night, Miss (L/n).” He says over his shoulder.  
Somehow, as you watch him leave, you feel as if you should stop him. Ask him to stay and talk with you longer. But that would be silly. One, you hardly knew the man, and two, he was so far out of your league, not even a home run fastball could hit him. You sigh and eat your food in peace. That is, until your phone buzzes. You pick it up and raise an eyebrow. It was a text from Finn. ‘Hey! Just thought I’d check in with you since I won’t get to see you as much anymore. But I was also wondering if we could get a coffee tomorrow and you could rant to me about your new job. Sound fun?’ He asked. You sigh and text back a simple ‘yeah’ before closing your phone, washing your plate and heading upstairs to bed. It had been a long day, and you had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be even longer.


End file.
